Stygian Tiger Seal
The 'Stygian Tiger Seal '(阴虎符, Yīnhǔfú) is, after Wen Ning, the most infamous of Wei Wuxian's inventions. Description The Stygian Tiger Seal is an amulet made from two halves of mysterious metal. When activated by pressing the two halves together, Novel, Chapter 78 all walking corpses within a certain area come under the wielder's absolute control. Novel, Chapter 68 History The Stygian Tiger Seal’s powers were considerably greater than Wei Wuxian had intended when he created it. Not only did its powers nearly overwhelm him, the Tiger Seal was bound to no one. Unlike many spiritual weapons, which only responded to their owners, the Tiger Seal could be used by whomever grasped it; whether they were good or bad, friend or foe, they were able to use it. Novel, Chapter 30 Despite the danger, Wei Wuxian still held onto the Seal out of doubt and a deterrent to the rest of the cultivation world. He did, however, separate the seal into two halves to renders its use slightly more difficult. Novel, Chapter 30 Sunshot Campaign Wei Wuxian only used the Stygian Tiger Seal twice, resulting in great bloodshed. During the Sunshot Campaign, he once used it to attack Nightless City. Novel, Chapter 68 Later, Jin Guangshan attempted to convince Wei Wuxian to allow the Tiger Seal to be watched over by the Great Sects, though it is implied he merely wanted its power for himself. Novel, Chapter 72 Bloodbath of Nightless City The Tiger Seal was again used in the Nightless City several years later. After three to five thousand cultivators took an oath to oppose Wei Wuxian and to slay the remnants of Qishan Wen Sect living with him on the Burial Mounds, Wei Wuxian engaged the cultivators in battle. However, once Jiang Yanli was killed protecting him, he used the Tiger Seal again in a fit of grief. Novel, Chapter 78 Sometime between the bloodbath and his death, Wei Wuxian then decided to destroy one half of the seal. Before he could completely destroy the other half, the first siege of the Burial Mounds ended his life. Novel, Chapter 30 Lanling Jin Sect Following the siege, the other half fell into the possession of Lanling Jin Sect. Xue Yang was a promising cultivator of Demonic Cultivation who rebuilt the other half of the Seal. Novel, Chapter 118 Although the recreation was not as powerful as the original, it was still capable of terrible atrocities, including the massacre of Yueyang Chang Sect. Yi City At the beginning of the main story, the Tiger Seal was implied to be in Xue Yang’s possession. Wei Wuxian notes that the fierce corpses in Yi City did not obey his commands, implying they were under the control of the Stygian Tiger Seal. Wei Wuxian also speculated that Xue Yang used the Chang family in Yueyang to test out its powers. Before Xue Yang’s death, his body was taken by a Transportation Talisman controlled by Su She. Presumably, Su She wished to return the Stygian Tiger Seal to his accomplice Jin Guangyao. Novel, Chapter 42 Second Siege of the Burial Mounds During the second siege of the Burial Mounds, Wei Wuxian speculated that the Stygian Tiger Amulet was in Jin Guangyao’s possession, as he could not command the corpses attacking them. Novel, Chapter 68 Guanyin Temple During the events of the Guanyin Temple, Jin Guangyao claimed that he had "completely destroyed" the Tiger Seal until it was just a piece of scrap metal. Novel, Chapter 105 Aftermath On their honeymoon, Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji overhear a group of cultivators discussing the risks associated with breaking into the sealed coffin for Nie Mingjue and Jin Guangyao in hopes of attaining the Tiger Seal. Novel, Chapter 113 Trivia * A "tiger amulet" in Chinese history was used by the emperor to approve the deployment of military forces. One half would be kept safely, the other half would be kept by the field marshal (or equivalent commander-in-chief). When the emperor would deploy forces, the amulet would be handed over to the field marshal. If the two halves match, it would mean that the military forces has been approved for deployment. References Category:Items Category:Weapons